The Bouquet
by AndaisLu
Summary: It’s the fifth wedding anniversary of Harry and Luna Potter and the former hero of the Wizarding world decides to do something sweet for his oneofakind wife.


Title: **The Bouquet**

Author: _lys1a_

Rating: G

Pairing/Characters: Harry/Luna

Genre: Romance and very fluffy

Synopsis: It's the fifth wedding anniversary of Harry and Luna Potter and the former hero of the Wizarding world decides to do something sweet for his one-of-a-kind wife.

----

**T**he morning sun had entered the bedroom quietly and warmly touched the two bodies sleeping in the bed. A pair of silvery grey eyes opened and a small smile lit up her face, today had arrived and she shifted around underneath the bed sheets to look at her beloved.

Harry James Potter was still fast asleep, one of his hands covering his face as if wishing to block out the golden light that was now illuminating everything. Luna Potter giggled before leaning down and gently kissing his forehead, he obviously wasn't a deep sleeper because he immediately woke up soon as he felt her lips touch his skin. Green eyes stared into silver and a loving smile crossed his face.

"G'morning" he murmured tiredly. Luna's smile broadened "Good morning Harry. Happy fifth wedding anniversary love" and with that she somehow pulled out a small oblong box from underneath her pillow and gave it to her surprised husband.

He guiltily had forgotten about their anniversary, maybe it was his work as the Defence against the Dark Arts professor and that his students were driving him mental. Harry thanked Luna softly before opening the silver box and stared in surprise "Luna...this is...beautiful".

Inside were two silver rings with an onyx Thestral-shaped gem. On the inside of both rings was the words "Death cannot part them" and ended with their names and the date they were married. Harry took out the slightly masculine ring and slipped it on his wedding finger before doing the same with Luna's as she explained happily in her wispy voice.

"I remember the first time we had met and you were inquiring about the Thestrals and also that we rode them together and that you survived going through the Veil. It just proves Death is powerless against us".

She admired the ring that glittered against the sunlight along with her plain gold wedding ring. Harry quickly took her in his arms and gave her a fierce kiss before whispering against her mouth "I love you Luna" and he felt her smile "I love you Harry".

The rest of the morning had been filled with love and warmth but soon Luna had to go to work, she quickly explained that Dennis one of the photographers of the _Quibbler_ had spotted and taken a photo of a striped Zeberlin- a rare hybrid species of Zebra and Giraffe when he was on his month trip in Africa.

Luna wanted to report this huge event as the main headline in the magazine and prove to the doubters that one of her theories was true yet again.

With a quick kiss goodbye, Luna apparated out of the house and Harry were left in silence until...

"**D**addy!! Albus is not giving me back my Crumple Horned Snorkack!!" a little girl's voice screamed from upstairs. Harry grinned to himself before standing up and jogging up the stairs and down the hallway before turning right into the first room.

Sitting up in her small bed with a red face and blotchy silvery grey eyes was a little girl with cropped black hair. While dancing in front of her holding a white Crumple Horned Snorkack soft toy in his arms was a slightly older boy with dirty blonde scruffy hair and vivid green eyes.

Harry grinned and tapped the boy on the shoulder and he froze, the little girl gave a big smile of triumphant before shouting out "now you're in trouble!" the first child and son of Harry and Luna Potter, Albus turned around ashamed with his head hung low. He quickly passed the toy to his dad who smiled before roughing up his hair.

"Good boy" before heading over to his daughter and giving her the mystical creature "now don't be smug to your big brother Annabelle" the little girl blushed nodding before crawling onto her dad's lap. Her older brother sat on his other side.

Harry smiled lovingly at his two children before saying softly "I'm facing a dilemma and I need your help kids...I don't know what to get for your mother. Today is our fifth wedding anniversary and I want to get her something special" he showed them her gift to him, the Thestral ring on his wedding finger. Annabelle cooed sweetly "oh how beautiful, its one of those creatures mama told us about that we cannot see".

Albus wanting to always please his father spoke up "how about getting something nice and expensive for mum. She loves getting treasures" Harry thought before shaking his head "your mum seems to like things different yet simple all at once".

Annabelle suddenly piped up "Tudaisies!" Harry blinked before staring at his daughter "pardon Anna?" Annabelle giggled now bouncing up and down on her father's lap "get mummy a bunch of _Tudaisies_, _Roschids_, _Lilpops_ and _Cherry Carnations_".

Albus burst out laughing before saying "and where is he supposed to find those Bella?" Annabelle smiled wisely before grabbing Harry's wand from his front jeans pocket and waving it around.

"Magic of course, silly brother!" Harry tapped his chin before realising what his daughter had meant. He smiled fondly at her and took his wand back from her grasp "do you mean hybrid flowers Anna?" the little girl now nodded enthusiastically waving her Crumple Horned Snorkack toy in the air. Albus rolled his eyes feeling slightly jealous that their dad agreed on his little sister's idea and not his.

Harry picked up Annabelle and swung her around her bedroom "a fantastic idea sweetheart" and planting a kiss on her forehead making her squeal out "Daddy!" and she was set back down on her bed.

Harry then patted Albus' shoulder "come now both of you, I guess we're going flower hunting and I will need both your help". His children cheered happily and Albus dashed out of the room and into his own bedroom changing out of his pyjamas while Harry helped Annabelle.

The trio was soon walking down the grassy path towards the mystical forests that were located right behind their house.

"Now we are going to find daisies here, for the rest we'll go to London and buy them from the florists and come home to cast the spells quickly before mummy comes home" Harry instructed his two children who nodded acknowledging him before they ran into the forest.

Harry sighed before quickly shouting after them "be careful of the purple mushroom rings, remember what mummy had said about those Cornish pixies!"

Echoes of "yes dad" and "always daddy!" bounced back to the thirty-eight year old man who smiled to himself before taking a much slower pace than his hyper children who were nearby.

Harry knew for when they were born his best friend Ron being an Auror had given the children ruby pendants as gifts, what they didn't know they were tags for Harry and Luna in case the children wandered off from their house. It gave the children freedom to have little adventures but also security for their parents to know their children was safe.

**A**round late afternoon, Harry, Albus and Annabelle apparated back to their little two-storey house and laid out the small bouquets of flowers on the kitchen table. Harry took out his wand from his front pocket of his jeans and said "let daddy do the mixing" he said softly to his children who eagerly watched their father wave his wand before pointing at the cluster of flowers.

Annabelle squealed as Albus exclaimed "wow!" as the tulips fissured with the daisies, the lilies with the poppies, the roses with the orchids and the cherry blossoms with the carnations. Soon there was a large bunch of Tudaisies, Roschids, Lilpops and Cherry Carnations. Harry felt the air crackle with energy and knew Luna was returning home.

"Quickly kids! Wrap the bouquet up, mummy is nearly home!" he urged his children who quickly opened up the royal blue tissue paper and bunched the flowers together before wrapping the tissue paper around them and tying it with a silver bow.

Albus passed it to his father before grabbing his sister's hand and they ran up the stairs giggling amongst themselves.

Harry smiled to himself, quietly thanking his children for their speed and waited for his wife, flicking his wand and cleaning up the mess on the table and straightening his hair. With a large crack! Luna Potter appeared slightly tired but glad to be home.

Her protuberant silver eyes widened in surprise noticing her husband was in the kitchen waiting for her. A mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh hello love, did you see one of those Nargles ag--" but she was cut off when she was swept off her feet and was greeted happily by Harry with another warm kiss. He put her back down onto her feet before giving her the bouquet with a graceful bow.

"Happy fifth anniversary darling" his voice dropping to an almost seductive tenor. Luna gasped as she was given the flowers and it became a delighted "oh lovely!" realising that these flowers were no ordinary flowers.

Harry quivered inwardly wondering what was going through his wife's head. But it couldn't be that bad because soon he was tackled to the kitchen floor and covered in sweet kisses by his beloved and he laughed reciprocating her gentle kissing.

"I take it you like them" Harry asked breathing out slowly once the kissing had ceased; Luna smiled her eyes shining with happiness. "Oh yes! You have made this anniversary the best one yet, thankyou honey!"

She then stood up helping her husband to her feet "now let's plan that romantic Thestral ride you planned with the children". Harry blanched nearly stumbling over his own two feet "how did…"

Luna giggled "you really shouldn't boast your ideas loudly in the middle of London love" before taking his hand and they walked out of the house towards the mystical forest.

----

**!NOTES!  
** Albus- yes his name is obviously **Albus Dumbledore's**. I always figured Harry would name one of his children after his old mentor/headmaster

Annabelle- her name was from **Michelle31a's** fanfic 'Luna's Year'. It was the name of Luna's mum and I liked the idea and stuck with it for the second child

Tudaisies- lol! The idea came from the movie 'Bruce Almighty'

The Thestral rings- this was just random and it goes with one of my theories for Book 7 that Harry will go through the veil so will be trapped in death but for this fic he survives that war.

_Read and please comment back :D Thanks._


End file.
